Lovey Dovey Caffe
by jojomi
Summary: FF fantasy coba - coba awalnya... semoga aja bisa lanjut sampe end ya. xD
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lovey Dovey Caffe

Genre : fantasy, romance, angst, friendship

Rating : 15+

Cast : ~ Lee Hye Eun 'OC'

~ Lee Jinki 'SHINee'

~ Kim Kibum (Key) 'SHINee'

~ Bang Mir 'MBLAQ'

~ Lee Jieun (IU)

~ Kai 'EXO'

~and other cast you will find in next part ^^

heeii this my ff with fantasy genre. skali2 yaa bikin kayak gini masak mau bikin sad mulu sih mwahahaa... agak susah emang bikin genre fantasy dengan cast bb/gb korea gini soalnya kalo bikin fantasy lancarnya pake charamanga gitu u,u ya gak apalah coba dulu ya, semoga kalian suka .

let's... -

Kau percaya dengan sihir ? kekuatan gaib ? miracle ? atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan magic. Apa kau percaya ?. ketika umurku 5 tahun, eommaku sering sekali bercerita tentang para penyihir dan orang – orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam hal magic, saat itu aku selalu terkagum dengan semua cerita dari eomma, hingga aku beranjak dewasa aku masih dan terus percaya bahwa disekitarku ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan magic. hingga aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang yaahh dia bisa melakukan sesuatu pada sebuah minuman atau makanan. Kau tau maksudku ? oke, akan kuceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu dan bisa kenal padanya.

"hufft,, panass,,, panaass..." aku mengibas – ngibaskan tanganku berusaha membuat angin untuk mengurangi panas yang kurasa. Berjalan menyusuri pusat pertokoan di tengah kota seoul, mencari sebuah keadai atau kafe untuk tempat pelepas penat dan haus ini. Gleekk... air liurku serasa terus mengalir ketika melihat kedai eskrim di seberang jalan. Aahh asiikk~ segera aku berlari menuju kedai tersebut dan tadaa~~ untuk selanjutnya aku sudah duduk tenang di kursi yang tersedia dan memakan eskrim vanila choco chips kesukaanku. ^^. Sedang asiknya menikmati eskirmku, suara tangis seorang anak kecil merusak keadaa. Aahh apa – apaan sih anak itu

"huuu... eomma, aku tidak mau eskrim stroberi, aku ingin yang seperti noona itu" eoh ? apa dia bilang ? dia menunjukku ? ah bukan, menunjuk eskrimku lebih tepatnya

"aahh... Hajin, kau kan dengar sendiri tadi, pelayan tadi bilang kalau eskrim yang seperti itu sudah habis." Ucap eomma nya menenangkan

"aaahh sirheo ! pokoknya aku mau seperti yang itu. Huuu huuuaaa eommaa~~"

Aahh dasar anak kecil. Ckk, di tengah keributan itu aku melirik seorang namja yang duduk di pojok kedai. Namja dengan rambut coklatnya dan mata sipitnya itu terus menatap anak kecil yang menangis di meja sampingku, eh ? pedofil ? pikirku seenaknya, melihat tatapan namja itu yang tidak biasa dan ia terus tersenyum ketika melihat anak kecil itu. Terus kuperhatikan segala tingkahnya, hingga ia meraih mangkuk yang beirisikan eskrim coklat miliknya, namja itu menatap mangkuk itu tajam, dan mengarahkan tangan kananya keatas mangkuk tersebut. Hoaahh ? ap... apa itu eoh ? aku melihat serbuk bintang, ah bukan, bukan serbuk bintang, apa yaa seperti benda kecil yang berkelip berwarna biru muda ia taburkan pada eskrim itu dan seketika... oh my gosh ! eskrimnya... eskrim coklatnya berubah menjadi eskrim vanilla choco chips, sama persis seperti milikku. Aku mengucek mataku, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang barusan aku lihat tadi hanyalah hayalan atau bayanganku saja, tapi sepertinya itu nyata. Dan namja itu melangkah kearah meja sebelahku, meja si anak kecil yang masih saja menangis sejak tadi.

"ini... eskrim vanilla choco chips milik hyung bisa kau ambil. ^^" omo ! dengan senyumannya yang begitu indah dia menyodorkan eskrim itu pada si anak kecil ini.

"ahh ? ahahaha gomawo hyung ^^" kemudian anak kecil itu melahap eskrimnya dengan semangat dan wajah sumringah. Aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan namja itu masih saja menatapnya dengan wajah antara kagum dan aneh. Hooaahh... apa itu yang disebut magic ? yang sering eomma ceritakan padaku ? bagaimana bisa ia mengubah eskrim coklat menjadi eskrim vanilla choco chips hanya dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas eskrim tersebut dan menaburkan sesuatu yang seperti bintang atau apalah yang jelas itu kelap – kelip indah. Aahh mataku tak lepas dari namja ajaib itu, terus mengikutinya hingga ia menuju pintu untuk keluar. Aeehh tidak boleh kehilangan jejaknya. Mungkin saja ia akan pulang kerumahnya, rumahnya, istana penyihir yang didalamnya terdapat buku – buku mantra atau ramuan – ramuan sihir lainnya. Ahahaa otakku terus saja membuatku berkhayal menuju hal – hal fiksi yang sering aku baca di buku – buku cerita penyihir dan semacamnya yang ku koleksi.

Pelan... pelan dan pelan. Aku mengendap – ngendap mengikutinya. Aahh dimana sih rumahnya, ini sudah sore, dan aku masih sibuk mengikuti namja ajaib tadi. Eoh dia berhenti. Aku segera bersembunyi dibalik truk sampah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"kau ? ada perlu apa hingga mengikutiku seperti ini ?" haahh ! tiba – tiba ia sudah berdiri di sampingku, menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aahh senyum yang indah ^^. Eh ? yaa eottokhae ? aku tertangkap basah aarrhh !

"heii.. kau dengar aku ? kau mengikutiku sejak di kedai eskrim tadi, iya kan ?"

"eh ? kau tau ? hahaa" aku berusaha memasang tampang tidak tegang

"ckk... tau sejak kau dengan segala kerepotanmu berusaha keluar dari kedai agar tidak kehilangan jejakku."

"aahh.. hehee mianhae kalau aku membuatmu risih." Aku menunduk dalam "eh iya, boleh tanya ? tadi apa yang kau berikan pada eskrim coklatmu hingga bisa berubah menjadi eskrim vanilla choco chips ? eoh ? apa itu ?" tanyaku langsung tak mau membuang – buang waktu yang mumpung ia ada dihadapanku. Wajah sumringah dan senyumnya mulai pudar berganti dengan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika aku menanyainya hal tadi.

"k.. kau tau ? kau melihatnya ? ah kau bisa melihatnya ?" ucapnya gugup, kali ini ia berbicara lebih pelan.

"nee... kau melakukan ini kan" yakinku sambil mempraktekkan apa yang ia lakukan saat di kafe tadi.

"omona... kau kaum Zachsoulcine ?" hah.. kali ini aku yang bingung. Apa maksudnya ? kaum Zachsoulcine ? eerrhh ini apalagi sih kok tambah jauh seperti ini penjelasannya.

"mwo ? maksudnya apa sih ? Zachsoulcine. Eh aku manusia, bukan penyihir seperti yang kau maksud. Membuat gelas terbang saja tidak bisa kok"

"ah ahni ahni.. maksudku kau kaum Zachsoulcine" matany begitu berbinar saat mengucapkan kata 'zachsoulcine'. Dia menceritakan dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku tentang apa yang ia lakukan tadi dan maksud dari kaum zachsoulcine.

~0~0~0~0~

Hye Eun POV

"Hye Eun... antar ini ke meja nomor 5 yaa" suara lembut dan menenangkan milik yang kudengarkan lewat ipod ku berganti seketika dengan suara berat milik Mir. Ah anak ini selalu saja mengganggu waktu tenangku. "ckk... nona, kau disini untuk bekerja kan ? membantu kami, bukannya duduk santai dipojok dapur dengan headset yang tergantuk manis di kedua telingamu sambil bernyanyi tidak jelas seperti itu." Omelnya panjang lebar padaku, ish siapa yang bos di sini sih ? kenapa ia yang lebih cerewet daripada bos kami. Dengan malas – malasan dan sedikit menggerutu pada Mir aku bangkit dan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Mir tadi. Mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 5.

"magica strawberry juice spesial dari Lovey dovey Caffe" ucapku ramah pada yeoja yang duduk di meja nomor 5. Matanya sayu, patah hati pasti hingga ia memesan strawberry juice ini. Ahaha semoga sakit yang kau rasakan karena cinta cepat tersembuhkan yaa dengan jus ini ^^. Akupun pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan handphone nya. Magica strawberry juice, diperuntukan untuk yeoja yang sedang patah hati, sebenernya bos bilang itu untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta sih tapi yah sama saja kan efeknya ahaha (Hye Eun ngawur !).

Lovey Dovey Caffe. Magica Fruit juice. Oke yang kusebutkan tadi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Mereka soulmate ahahaha. Lovey Dovey Caffe, adalah sebuah kafe tempatku bekerja sekarang. Ada 4 orang yang menjadi pegawai di kafe ini. Aku, Jieun, Mir dan Kai. Dan magica fruit juice ituu... hmm that's our special menu, jus buah, masing – masing buah memiliki khasiat khusus untuk masalah cinta, seperti yang tadi Strawberry Juice itu untuk seseorang yang baru saja disakiti, juga bisa untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta, tapi mantranya akan lain lagi kalau untuk itu. Kenapa mantra ? iya karena jus buah itu tidak akan seluar biasa dan berkhasiat sampai seperti ini kalau tidak diberi mantra dulu. Kalian bingung ? ah aku juga bingung, masalahnya mantra – mantra itu dari bos kami dan hanya bos kami yang bisa melakukannya, sebenarnya Kai juga bisa sih tapi tidak sehebat bos kami. Ahaha dialah bos kami yang penuh kasih sayang walau terkadang cerewet dan selalu bertindak bodoh -_-. Namja ajaib yang aku temui di kedai kafe 2 tahun yang lalu. Ahaha aku benar kan kalau dia itu penyihir. Dan aku, iya setelah ia yang menceritakan tentang kaum Zachsoulcine padaku akhirnya eomma juga memberitahu padaku bahwa keluargaku memang kaum Zachsoulcine. Kaum yang bukan penyihir tapi bisa melihat dan membaca kekuatan penyihir.

"Jieun, hari ini bos tidak datang lagi ya ?" tanyaku pada Jieun yang sedang sibuk dengan mesin kasirnya.

"hu'um... dia izin 3 hari kan, munngkin besok sudah datang kok ^^" jawab Jieun lembut. Aahh ini yang aku suka dari yeoja imut ini, ia selalu berkata lembut, manis dan baik. Hahahaha.

"selamat datang di Lovey Dovey Caffe, silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk anda" suara lantang Mir terdengar dengan masuknya satu pengunjung. Eerrhh mata kucingnya, tulang pipinya yang timbul dan...

"hooii tomat !" teriak namja yang baru masuk itu. Aarrrhh dia memanggilku dengan itu lagi

"ya ! sudah kubilang jangan sering memanggilku tomat ! dasar kaleng !" ejekku ganti padanya yang sekarang malah menjitak kepalaku. Hu huu eomma aku benar – benar tersiksa dengannya T_T

"berisik aahh... jam kerjamu sudah hampir selesai kan ? aku tunggu disini kau cepat ganti pakaian kita jalan ya. Ppalli palli !" ucapnya terus tanpa jeda, mengajakku jalan seenak jidatnya sendiri. kini ia mendorongku menuju ruang ganti. Cih, ia sahabatku yang paling menyebalkan, cerewet, suka ribet sendiri dan hobi sekali marah – marah.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"kemarin sepertinya bumi kedatangan beberapa tamu baru dari kerajaan sihir." Terang Key semangat.

"oh jinjja ? namja ? yeoja ? kekuatannya apa ? termasuk penyihir baik atau kaum lucifer ?"

"ckk,,,, kalau tanya satu – satu lah... yaa aku belum tau tapi sepertinya ia namja masalahnya kekuatannya cukup besar. Hmm aku belum melihatnya sampai sekarang. Kalau kau yang lihat duluan beritahu padaku yaa..."

"aahh nee~ ^^" kami kembali menyantap ttukbogi kami yang kami beli dipinggir jalan.

Kim Kibum, atau ia sering memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Key. Ah nama kibum saja segala ingin dipanggil Key ckk. Sahabatku sejak aku masuk universitas. Dia itu juga penyihir lhoo, bisa bicara dengan binatang dan bisa mengobati binatang dengan kekuatannya.

"di kafe aku perhatikan kau dekat dengan Mir ya ?" tanya Key ditengah perjalanan kami menuju rumah. Ah ? apa maksudnya ? apa pedulinya kalau aku dekat dengan Mir ?

"dekat dari mana ? aku selalu kesal dengannya kok. Kau tidak usah membuat gosip yang aneh – aneh ya, dasar kaleng !"

"eh tomat, aku hanya tanya saja yaa... ya hanya sedikit tidak suka saja kalau kau dekat dengan Mir" desisnya tapi itu bisa kudengar dengan jelas karena jalanan yang kami lewati sangat sepi. Eh sebentar ? mwahaha Kibum bicara apa sih ? dia mabuk eoh ?

"sudah ya, aku duluan.. bye Kibum !" aku berbelok ke tikungan jalan, meninggalkan Kibum yang mungkin masih berdiri kaku di jalan tadi. Aahh itu lah yang aku takutkan darinya, walau ia sering sekali memanggilku tomat dan berteriak – teriak padaku, ia sebenarnya begitu perhatian dan akhir – akhir ini sikapnya juga jadi aneh. Bukan masalah aku terlalu pede atau apa tapi aku takut kalau ia menyukaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau memiliki hubunganlebih dengan seorang penyihir. Kalau sampai kami berhubungan lebih dari teman, bahkan menikah, akan berdampak buruk padanya. Kasian Kibum nanti.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Kai,,," dua kali suara lembut Jieun memanggil namja yang sedang asik membersihkan kaca itu, tapi ia tak juga menoleh kearah Jieun.

"hh.. Kai..." tiga kali dengan sabarnya Jieun memanggil anak itu dan juga tak ada respon, astaga ini memang Kai yang tuli atau Jieun terlalu lembut saja memanggilnya hah ?. aku dan Mir hanya memperhatikan namja berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"omo... Ka..."

"YA KAI !" teriakku bebarengan dengan Mir memotong ucapan Jieun yang masih saja memanggil Kai dengan suara selembut itu.

"ne ?" namja pemilik bibir seksi itu menoleh kearah kami bertiga dengan wajah innocent nya, ya tuhan masih sempat dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu setelah membuat kami bertiga kesal hah ! issh

"oke, Kai kau bisa buatkan pesanan untuk meja nomor 11 ?" Jieun kembali berbicara dengan suara lembutnya. Kalau aku jadi Jieun aku sudah berteriak – teriak untuk menghadapi anak low ekspression seperti Kai itu, tuhan adil memberikan Jieun di tengah – tengah kami.

"kenapa harus aku ?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

"ya, karena bos tidak datang jadi kau yang harus membuatkannya lah" aku mulai ikut mengurusi namja aneh ini.

"siapa bilang tidak datang ? tiga menit lagi juga akan terdengar suaranya di depan" Kai kembali pada kegiatannya membersihkan kaca. Anak ini ya mau aku pukul hah !. aku mendengus kesal dan kembali menghampiri pengunjung yang baru datang. Dan benar saja, kekuatan Kai yang bisa merasakan sesuatu dari jarak sejauh apapun memang sangat hebat. hingga tiga menit kemudian...

"anyeong ! good afternoon everybody ! hey heeyy kalian berempat merindukanku ?" seorang namja bermata sipit berteriak gembira di pintu masuk. Yeah he is our boss. Lee Jinki, namja ajaib yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Namja yang membawaku mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dunia sihir, namja yang menawariku untuk bergabung di Lovey Dovey Caffe, namja yang hangat dan benar – benar bos yang sempurna untuk kami berempat dan juga...

_Brruukkk..._

"aigoo boss !" pekik Mir ketika bos Jinki menubruk kaca pembatas ruang antara tempat para pengunjung dengan ruang kami. Iyah ini yang aku maksud tadi, dia itu ceroboh.

"apa ini hah ? siapa yang menaruh kaca disini ? " bos mulai mengomel sendiri, Jieun dengan sigap membantunya berdiri, sedangkan aku dan Mir berusaha menahan tawa kami.

"bos, itu sudah ada sejak dulu, bukankah bos sendiri yang mengusulkan menaruh kaca sebagai sekat antara ruangan kami dan tempat para pengunjung" jelas Kai sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin untuk mengompres luka bos Jinki. Ahahaahaha hiburan di siang yang mulai suntuk ini.

"eoh iyakah ? ah kepalaku pusing, lalu kenapa tiba – tiba kacanya tidak terlihat eoh ?"

"ckk,,, Kai terlalu bersemangat membersihkannya hingga kacanya bebas debu dan sampai tidak terlihat begitu. Salahkan itu anak buah kesayanganmu" cerocos Mir setelah kembali dari mengantarkan pesanan.

"eerrhh Kai" bos menatap Kai seolah memberikan death glarenya, dan Kai...

"membersihkan sesuatu sudah tugasku kan bos, seharusnya bos bangga pekerjaanku sempurna seperti itu" jelas Kai datar. Astaga anak ini mwahahaa kali ini aku menyukainya.

"aahh iyalah terserah apa katamu..."

_Kliciingg klicingg~~_

Suara lonceng pintu masuk terdengar ditengah kejadian kecil yang cukup mengocok perutku ini. Mir segera menuju pintu dan berteriak seperti biasanya "SELAMAT DATANG DI LOVEY DOVEY CAFFE, SILAHKAN MENEMPATI TEMPAT YANG NYAMAN UNTUK ANDA". Namja. Seorang namja berambut merah masuk dengan langkah malasnya. Matanya merah, tatapannya kosong, aahh aku perih meliihatnya. Pasti putus dengan kekasihnya ? yaps saatnya magica fruit juice kami beraksi. Akupun dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"selamat datang di Love Dovey Caffe, kami memiliki menu spesial Magica Fruit Juice, mau pesan yang mana ? Strawberry juice bisa membuatmu merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, Melon bisa membuatmu segera menemukan pujaan hatimu atau Leci bisa membuatmu dengan santai menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau suka. Jadi mau pilih yang mana ?" jelasku panjang lebar, tapi ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapku aneh

"hh... terserah apa sajalah yang penting segar" ucapnya datar. Dia berbicara seolah esok ia akan mati saja. Ada apa dengannya sih ?

"oke, segera kami buatkan" aku kembali ke dapur dengan tampang super kesal, Jieun dengan sigap membuatkannya minuman dan bos Jinki menatap namja itu khawatir. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi berhadapan dengan namja itu kusuruh Kai mengantarkan minuman padanya .

"ah pantas... ahaha kasian dia" gumam Jinki oppa yang terus saja menatap namja berambut merah itu.

"wae ?" tanya Mir penasaran

"ia tidak punya rasa cinta, ah maksudku ia sudah tidak lagi percaya dengan cinta. Ckk kasian, masih muda pikirannya sudah seperti itu."

Hye Eun POV end

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Splaazztt... brraakkkk

Kilat berwarna ungu memecah gelapnya malam, memecah dingin dan heningnya sebuah gang sempit didekat kawasan pertokoan.

Tap tap tap...

Suara langkah lembut seseorang terdengar setelah kilatan itu terjadi, muncul dari balik kabut tebal yang dihasilkan oleh kilat yang membentur benda keras tadi. High heels berwarna ungu mengkilap terpasang indah di sipemilik kaki indah nan panjang terlihat dari balik kabut itu

"uhuukk.,,, uhuukk" seseorang yang terkena dampak dari kilat tadi tersungkur lemah bersandar pada dinding dingin, matanya terus awas pada si pemilik high heels ungu yang berjalan terus mendekatinya. Dress hitam dengan aksen gothic membalut tubuh tinggi nan rampingnya.

"ckk... kau masih selemah sejak terakhir kita bertemu ya ternyata. Kucingku yang manis ahahhahaha" yeoja itu tertawa, menyindir namja yang masih terengah – engah menahan sakit. Yeoja itu terus menyudutkan si namja yang mulai tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku, serasa terkunci. Mata sang yeoja tak kalah tajam dari mata sang namja yang terus berusaha berontak, melepas pengaruh sihir yeoja yang kini benar – benar mengambil posisi begitu dekat dengan sang namja

"kau tidak mau memberi ucapan selamat datang padaku, Key ?"

"ciihh... kalau caramu datang dan tiba – tiba menyerangku seperti ini tidak akan aku menyambutmu dengan ramah dan gembira. Sakit kau eoh ?" Key, terus mengumpat dalam hati atas perbuatan yeoja bermata hitam legam didepannya itu.

"oohh... ini terlalu kasar ya ? ah mianhae" yeoja itu membungkuk dalam dihadapan Key dan melepaskan key dari pengaruh sihirnya. Aahh key sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"sejak dulu kau itu selalu saja tidak jelas. Sakit jiwa kau hah ? bukannya masih dalam masa percobaan kenapa datang ke bumi ?" bentak Key pada yeoja tadi, sekarang Key yang memegang kendali. Masa percobaan. Setelah mendengar kata itu si yeoja mulai lemas dan tatapan mematikannya tadi berubah sayu.

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu"ucapnya lemah, memeluk lengannya berusaha mengurangi dinginnya malam kota Seoul, tapi matanya mulai memanas.

"hhh... sudah bertemu kan ? sekarang pulanglah, nanti Siwon akan menambah masa percobaanmu." Key berlutut didepan si yeoja yang sudah terduduk lemah dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "pulang ya, setelah masa percobaanmu selesai kau bisa kembali lagi kesini. Oke ?" Key kembali meyakinkan yeoja itu untuk kembali ketempatnya. Yeoja itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia masih menunduk, diam. Key beranjak dari tempatnya melangkah mejauhi yeoja tersebut.

"atau aku yang mengirimmu untuk pulang ?" Key mengambil sesuatu disakunya, yeoja itu segera berdiri dan menyentuh lengan Key

"oke, aku bisa pulang sendiri.." yeoja itu mundur beberapa langkah, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat mantra dan... bbzzzz... ia menghilang bersama kabut yang tadi datang bersamanya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Suasana ramai masih saja terasa di Lovey Dovey Caffe, para pengunjung yang hampir memenuhi meja, empat pegawai yang terus sibuk melayani para pengunjung dan si bos tampan yang dengan ramahnya menyambut pengunjung yang ada.

"Kai,,, pesanan meja nomor 7 yaaa" suara lembut Jieun terus saja terdengar memanggil Kai yang harus segera siap mengantarkan pesanan – pesanan. Mir dan Hye Eun yang terus menghampiri tiap pengunjung mencatat setiap pesanan. Sibuk, tapi semua yang ada disitu memasang wajah ceria, tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi semalam.

Klinciinngg~~ klincciinngg~~

bel pintu masuk berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini Jinki yang turun tangan menyambut pengunjungnya. "selamat datang di Lovey Dovey Caffe, silahkan cari... hooaahh" Jinki hening, ia berhenti mengucapkan kalimat sakral yang biasa di ucapkan jika ada pengunjung yang datang ke kafe. Matanya terus menatap si pengunjung yang baru datang itu. Yeoja, seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam legamnya dan matanya yang tajam. Mata Jinki tak lepas dari sang yeoja terus mengikuti yeoja tersebut hingga yeoja itu duduk dengan anggunnya.

"yeoppo..." gumam Jinki

"eh ? apa bos ?" Hye Eun membuyarkan lamunan Jinki.

"ah ? ahnioo... ah sudahlah, mana pulpen dan kertas pesanannya ? biar aku yang menghampiri yeoja itu yaa" Jinki begitu bersemangat menghampiri si yeoja dengan dress hitamnya, duduk lesu menatap keluar jendela.

"permisi, kami punya menu spesial untuk yeoja cantik yang terlihat sedang murung ini. Silahkan dilihat dimenu kami" Jinki menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sepanjang masa, menyodorkan daftar menu penuh kelembutan.

"ckk... aku tidak mau makan atau minum. Hanya ingin duduk disini saja. Heii tempatmu nyaman juga ya"

Ya ! apa – apaan yeoja ini hah ? eoh oke, Jinki masih saja terbengong – bengong dengannya, dan lonceng dipintu masuk berbunyi lagi. Jinki juga keempat pegawainya menoleh pada si pengunjung itu

"namja itu lagi..." gumam Hye Eun.

Yeoja dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam, dress hitam dan high heels ungunya itu masih duduk lesu di meja nomor 9, meja didekat jendela. Ia terus menatap keluar dengan tatapan sedihnya. Dan namja berambut merah, yang kemarin sempat membuat Jinki merasa iba dengan keadaanya kembali datang dan lagi – lagi ia mengambil tempat yang sama, meja nomor 6.

Di sudut kota Seoul, disaat yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing – masing. Muncul dua orang dari salah satu gang sempit di daerah itu.

"mencari kuncinya, dan segera kembali sebelum para bedebah itu menemukan kita" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Namja bertubuh tinggi disebelahnya hanya mengangguk mantap.

TBC

haahh gimana ? bagus ? kalo banyak yang suka dan mau dilanjut bakalan aku lanjut ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lovey Dovey Caffe

Genre : fantasy, romance, angst, friendship

Rating : 15+

Main Cast :

~ Lee Hye Eun

~ Kim Kibum

~ Lee Jinki

~ Park Jiyeon

~ Son Dongwoon

Other Cast :

~ Kai

~ Park (Lee) Chunji

~ Kim Jonghyun

~ Choi Minho

disclaimer : this fanfic is MINE ! Lee Hye Eun is someone in my life mwahahaa and other cast is not mine XD *alah ini ngomong apa sih*

heeooo... kembali lagi nih. hehe. hanya sekedar memberi tahu, sbenernya FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga (komik jepang), tapi aku lupa judulnya, u,uv. eh iya buat yang beberapa nama asing yang muncul jangan dipikir panjang soalnya itu nama ngawur semua XD. terus juga mianhae kalo part yang ini fantasynya kurang keliatan, emang sengaja soalnya wkwkwkk... mianhae juga kalo makin gak ngerti bacanya, saya yang buat aja juga gak ngerti kok (digampar reader). ya udah lah langsung baca aja yaa... sorry for typo ^^

Jinki POV

"anyeong... eh iya Jieun besok datang pagi yaaa" Hye Eun dan Mir pun menghilang di tikungan jalan, tersisa aku, Kai dan Jieun didepan kafe.

"kau pulang sendiri ?" tanyaku pada Jieun yang sedang mengutak atik handphonenya

"ah ne, aku duluan bos. anyeong" ia mebungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari pergi.

Seperti biasa aku pulang bersama Kai, ahaha anak ini bahkan lebih dingin daripada udara malam mungkin juga sedingin ketika musim salju. Aku tidak main – main yaa tapi memang benar Kai sangat dingin bukan hanya sifatnya saja tapi tubuhnya, satu hal yang membuatku begitu penasaran dengan anak ini, aku tau dia itu penyihir juga, tapi kekuatan utamanya apa, dari keluarga mana dan kenapa tubuhnya begitu dingin tidak seperti penyihir lainnya yang tubuhnya hangat seperti manusia biasa. Jika menyentuh kulitnya serasa menyentuh es.

"kau lapar Kai ? aku traktir makan ramen di kedai itu ya" tawarku pada Kai.

kamipun masuk kedalam kedai dan memesan dua ramen. Tenang, tak banyak bicara, itulah Kai. Kami hanya saling diam hingga ramen pesanan kami datang, Kai makan dengan tenangnya. Ya tuhan anak ini, kalau aku makan dengan Mir pasti ia sudah berseru 'matshida !' dengan wajah berbinarnya dan makan dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, sedangkan sekarang ? dihadapanku duduk seorang namja berwajah pucat, dengan tampang datarnya menyeruput sumpit demi sumpit ramen dalam mangkuknya. Yang aku tau ia bisa mengetahui dan merasakan keberadaan seseorang atau penyihir lain dari jarak sejauh apapun.

Traanngg~~

Kai menjatuhkan sumpitnya tiba – tiba. Ya ada apalagi dengan anak ini, matanya semakin aneh, tangannya bergetar

"bos,,,, mereka berdua semakin dekat." Ia berbisik didepanku, matanya melirik keluar jendela. Mwo ? apa maksudnya ? mereka berdua ?

"nugu ? " aku ikut melihat keadaan diluar kedai, terus waspada dengan orang – orang disekeliling kami

"mollayo, yang jelas mereka mencari sesuatu. Kekuatannya besar"

Jinki POV end

~0~0~0~0~0~

Yeoja dengan t-shirt berwarna putih dan celana jins selututnya terlihat kesal, berulang kali ia menendang tanah dan terus mengomel tidak jelas. Berjalan seenaknya sendiri, tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"isshh dasar dosen menyebalkan ! kalau tau begitu untuk apa aku lari – lari dari rumah menuju halte, tidak sarapan dan ternyata begitu sampai di kampus dosen ababil itu tidak datang" kembali yeoja itu menendang tanah.

Bruukk

Lagi. Ia kembali menubruk orang untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"ouhh... mianhae mianhae" yeoja tersebut membungkuk meminta maaf berulang – ulang

"kau ? pegawai di kafe Lovey Dovey kan ?" orang yang baru saja ditabrak olehnya mengenali si yeoja.

"eh, ne... kau kan ?"

Hye Eun POV

Namja berambut merah, namja yang bos Onew bilang memiliki masa muda yang suram

"kau kuliah di kampus ini juga ?" tanyaku basa – basi padanya

"ah, ahni. Hanya sedang ada urusan untuk acara festival yang akan diadakan minggu depan saja" jawabnya santai

"kau panitia perwakilan dari kampusmu ya ? "

"hmm... dan kau kuliah disini ?"

"nee~. Perkenalkan, Lee Hye Eun imnida" aku memperkenalkan diriku sambil membungkuk padanya

"Son Dongwoon, dan kau bisa memanggilku Dongwoon" kemudia ia membungkuk dalam. Oohh namanya Dongwoon, ahaha good looking namja dengan sedikit berwajah seperti orang timur tengah.

Satu jam sudah kami berdua duduk di kantin, membicarakan apa saja. Hey, bos Jinki berbohong ! mana ada seseorang yang memiliki hidup yang suram bisa bicara dengan lepas, tertawa dan terlihat easy going begitu. Ya, sekarang aku masih bersama dengan Dongwoon.

"kau tidak bekerja ?" mwo ? ia bilang apa? Bekerja ? ASTAGA ! Hye Eun kau sudah telat berapa menit ini ?

"ah Dongwoon mianhae, untung kau mengingatkanku. Ahaha aku duluan yaa." Segera aku membereskan barang – barangku, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Dongwoon yang menatapku geli akibat tingkahku.

"jangan lupa mampir lagi ke kafe yaaa" teriakku dari jauh pada Dongwoon dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. Hoah aku suka senyumnyaa~~

Hye Eun POV end

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Key terus menatap tajam namja kurus yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Seolah berusaha menghakimi si namja dengan tatapan kucingnya itu. Sedangkan namja kurus itu terus tertunduk lesu, sama – sama tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang" Key kembali mengatakan kalimat yang sama

"ne Hyung, tapi nyatanya sampai hari ini Jiyeon noona belum juga kembali" namja kurus itu mendengus kesal, seharusnya hari ini ia tetap berada di istananya, menikmati hari bebasnya dari sekolah sihir. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang ia harus masuk ke bumi, mencari noona nya yang melarikan diri dua hari yang lalu, mungkin kalau bukan eommanya yang menyuruhnya ia tidak akan mau repot – repot mencari kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"ckk,,, anak itu hobi sekali sih mencari masalah"

Key juga tak kalah bingungnya dengan namja kecil tadi, sudah cukup pusing dengan tugas kuliahnya, masalah pribadinya dan kini... dipaksa untuk ikut bingung dengan hilangnya Jiyeon.

"ayolah hyung, bantu aku mencari Jiyeon noona. Aku tidak tau apa – apa tentang tempat ini, lagipula yang terakhir bertemu dengannya itu kau hyung"

"oke, aku akan mencarinya. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat Chunji. Jangan jauh – jauh dariku, aratso ? masalahnya kalau kau ikutan hilang aku akan lebih repot lagi"

"aahh ne, aratso hyung. gomawo" namja kecil yang bernama Chunji itu bersorak gembira. Pantas saja noonanya itu tergila – gila pada namja mata kucing ini, aahh ternyata ia memang benar – benar namja yang baik.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"kau yakin namja itu yang memegang kuncinya ?" desis namja berkacamata hitam yang sedang bersandar di papan iklan dekat halte. Matanya tak lepas dari namja yang sudah dua hari ini mereka cari.

"yakin. Masalahnya, aku sangat kenal dengannya" namja yang lebih pendek disampingnya menyeringai tajam, matanya begitu berbinar begitu menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia cari.

"oke, apa perlu kita serang sekarang ?"

"chakkaman..." namja berkacamata hitam itu menarik lengan kawannya, kemudian mengendikkan dagunya mengarah pada dua orang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kafe diseberang mereka.

"ah shit ! Jung Soo tau kita disini eoh ? ah terserah, lagipula mereka hanya bedebah kecil tidak penting"

"ckk,,, Kim Jonghyun. Sekecil apapun bedebah itu, tetap saja, Park Jung Soo ada dibelakangnya. Kita cari lain waktu saja"

"hei Minho, kalau lain waktu kapan tugas ini selesai ?"

"terserah, aku hanya ingin kita tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan" kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan namja berpostur tinggi itu sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan. Namja bernama Kim Jonghyun tadi hanya mendengus kesal lalu ikut menghilang menyusul kawannya.

Lovey Dovey Caffe. Entah kenapa siang ini mendung menyelimuti kota Seoul, membuat Lovey Dovey Caffe tidak seramai biasanya, pengunjung terakhir sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu, menyisakan empat pegawainya dan satu orang pengunjung yang seperti biasa selalu betah duduk di tempatnya. Keheningan didalam kafe dihancurkan dengan kedatangan dua orang namja dengan wajah bingungnya dan nampak tergesa – gesa.

"Hye Eun, Kai ada ?" tanya salah satu dari kedua namja yang baru masuk tadi.

"eoh Kibum. Wae ? tumben sekali kau mencari Kai" Hye Eun merasa aneh dengan Key yang tidak biasanya memanggilnya tidak dengan tomat.

"ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sudahlah cepat panggilkan anak itu" Key mulai tidak sabar.

Sementara Hye Eun memanggil Kai didapur, kedua namja tersebut duduk di dekat meja Dongwoon yang kini sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"hyung yakin orang yang hyung cari tadi bisa membantu kita ?" tanya Chunji khawatir

"dia bukan orang biasa Chunji. Sudahlah kau tenang saja, noonamu pasti ketemu" Key tersenyum yakin.

Dan Kai pun datang. Errhh siapa yang suka lihat wajah Kai yang datar begitu ? tidak sadar dia betapa bingungnya dua orang yang mencarinya.

"Key hyung, waeyo ?" Kai mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chunji.

"kau bisa membantu kami ? mencari seseorang" bisik Key pada Kai

"orangnya agak sedikit liar... aaww ! uh appo hyung !" Chunji ikut berbisik sok menambah efek horor pada Kai tapi kemudian ia mendapat jitakan dari Key.

"husshh,,, kau fikir noonamu itu apa ?"

"ya, memang Jiyeon noona liar kan" Chunji menunduk dalam sambil mengusap kepalanya. Key selalu kasar pada anak kecil itu. *poor Chunji*

"maksud kalian apa ? siapa yang harus aku cari ?" Kai kembali bersuara

"Jiyeon."

"Jiyeon ? putri Park Jung Soo ya ?"

"ne, aku harap kau bisa membantu kami. Ini benar – benar soal hidup dan matiku" Chunji lagi – lagi melebihkan keadaan

"tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba – tiba aku jadi seperti paranormal begini" Kai menatap Key dan Chunji secara bergantian. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menepuk jidat frustasi.

Selepas "kepolosan" Kai tadi, akhirnya ia mulai mencari keberadaan Jiyeon. Hye Eun yang tidak mengerti apa – apa hanya duduk disamping Dongwoon, memandang bingung kearah tiga namja itu. Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh Mir yang sedang membersihkan dapur hingga lonceng pada pintu maasuk kembali berbunyi dan masuklah namja yang selalu menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"aku rasa untuk kejelasannya kalian lebih baik bertanya pada orang itu" ucap Kai setelah bangkit dari keheningan panjangnya, ia dengan tanpa berdosanya menunjuk namja yang seharusnya ia hormati.

"ya ! aku bosmu ya asal saja menunjukku seenaknya. Wae ?" Jinki bingung melihat keadaan didalam kafenya, juga sedikit emosi melihat Kai seenaknya menunjuk – nunjuk dirinya

"sudah ya, urusan kalian selanjutnya dengannya. permisi" Kai kembali masuk kedapur

Chunji menatap Kai kesal, belum juga ia memberi penjelasan lebih tentang keadaan noonanya kenapa namja aneh itu main pergi saja.

"hyung, eottokhae ?" terbersit aura ketakutan diwajah Chunji. Pikirannya sudah kalut, terus terbayang dalam pikirannya kalau sampai ia tidak menemukan noonanya bagaimana nasibnya kemudian jika Appanya sampai tau masalah ini. Chunji masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat hukuman berat dari Appanya.

Key berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri Jinki yang masih tertegun menatap Kai yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

"bisa jelaskan apa maksud Kai tadi hyung ?" Key menepuk pundak Jinki, Jinki semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Key barusan

"ne, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya" tutur Jinki setelah akhirnya Key menjelaskan semuanya

"jinjja ? lalu sekarang Jiyeon noona dimana ?" Chunji begitu antusias dengan pernyataan Jinki

"molla, tapi ia bilang padaku kalu ia ingin mencari seseorang"

Chunji langsung menatap tajam kearah Key. Ahahaa anak itu tau apa yang dimaksud pernyataan Jinki tentang 'mencari seseorang'.

"ckk.. kemarin kan sudah bertemu" gumam Key

"sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Jiyeon itu apa sih ?"

Suara Hye Eun mengagetkan Key. Eh ? sejak kapan Hye Eun peduli dengan masalah macam itu ?

Hye Eun POV

Daebak ! aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan para penyihir disampingku ini, mereka mencari siapa ? Jiyeon ? yang ternyata yeoja itu kemarin sempat mampir kesini. Dan ya sejak kapan bos Jinki jalan dengan yeoja itu. oke, aku tau sejak awal bos melihatnya, bos Jinki memang sudah tertarik pada yeoja yang bernama Jiyeon itu, tapi bagaimana ia bisa seorang Lee Jinki yang kaku kepada setiap yeoja bisa dengan cepat mendekati yeoja yang sangat khas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Lalu sekarang, ternyata Kibum mengenal yeoja itu. Okelah aku tau mereka dari dunia sihir pasti saling mengenal dan sebagainya, tapi tumben sekali Kibum mau ikut repot mengurusi orang lain.

"sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Jiyeon itu apa sih ?" Kibum terlonjak ketika aku menepuk pundaknya.

"mwo ?" ia, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga menatapku aneh, apalagi anak kecil yang bernama Chunji itu, tatapannya seolah ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"eh ? wae ? aku kan hanya bertanya. Ada yang salah"

"ah ahni. Jiyeon itu temanku" jelas Key singkat. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Merasa sepertinya keberadaanku mengganggu mereka, aku kembali duduk disamping Dongwoon sejak tapi namja ini hanya duduk manis ditempatnya, sibuk dengan buku fiksinya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"padahal kemarin kau bertemu dengannya kan ? "

"hmm... dia dikafe sejak sore sampai kafe tutup."

"ah pabbo ! kenapa kemarin aku tidak main kekafe ya, tau gitu aku pasti bertemu dengan Jiyeon"

Kibum terlihat sangat frustasi. Wajahnya menampakkan perasaan kecewa dan menyesal. Tapi biarlah, siapa suruh ia terlalu kasar dengan yeoja.

Malam ini aku pulang bersama Kibum dan Chunji. Dijalan Kibum terus bercerita tentang siapa Jiyeon dan mengapa ia juga ikut bingung mencari Jiyeon.

Jika didunia manusia ada perdana menteri, begitu juga dengan di dunia para penyihir. Park Jung Soo, ayah Jiyeon dan Chunji adalah penyihir yang memegang jabatan itu didunia mereka sana. Seorang yang terkenal keras dan disiplin. Tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengannya termasuk anak – anaknya sendiri. Ckk pasti ia benar – benar mengerikan.

Jiyeon, sebenarnya sedang dalam masa hukuman akibat keteledorannya memberitahukan tentang rahasia kunci kaum Esprada. Dihukum tidak boleh keluar dari dunia sihir selama 1 bulan, dan selama 6 bulan dilarang menggunakan kekuatan utamanya. Kalau Chunji bilang itu masih hukuman ringan, seharusnya untuk kesalahan seperti itu dikurung dipenjara bawah tanah selama dua tahun. Iya aku tau, memang kunci kaum Esprada begitu penting, jangan sampai orang jahat mengetahui keberadaan dimana kunci itu. Bahaya kalau ada orang jahat yang mengetahuinya.

Hye Eun POV end

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"kau bertemu dengan dongsaengku kan ?" suara dingin seorang yeoja menghentikan langkah Jinki.

Ia berbalik, dan melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang menatapnya tajam, lagi – lagi tatapan membunuhnya

"Jiyeon ? sejak kapan kau..."

"apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada Kibum dan Chunji ? kau memberitahu keberadaanku ?" Jiyeon memotong perkataan Jinki. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Jinki.

"aku... hanya memberitahu kalau aku bertemu denganmu tadi siang dan..." Jinki terdiam, matanya melihat kearah tangan Jiyeon. Api. Astaga yeoja itu ? "kurasa tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan nona. Aku hanya ingin membantu adikmu, aku kasian padanya yang begitu ketakutan jika Appamu tau tentang kepergianmu dari dunia sihir" Jinki memberi pernyataan. Ia menyentuh tangan Jiyeon, berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang kini sudah memancarkan aura membunuh

"kau pikir aku bisa percaya padamu ?" Jiyeon mendesis kesakitan, Jinki mengenggam tangan Jiyeon terlalu erat berusaha mengunci kembali api yang akan dikeluarkan Jiyeon.

"aku bisa menjadi namja yang akan kau percayai sampai kapanpun"

Jiyeon melemah, tatapannya kembali normal. Jinki tidak berhenti menatap lembut kearah Jiyeon.

_**Splaazztt !**_

Kilat keunguan muncul di beberapa blok dari tempat mereka, kembali membawa suasana tegang diantara mereka berdua. Jiyeon memandang Jinki bingung, hingga rasanya ia melayang karena kini Jinki menariknya meloncati tembok beton yang memisahkan blok – blok perumahan. Meloncati satu tembok, menaiki pohon didekat tembok itu, mencari sumber dari kilat ungu tadi. Jiyeon cukup pusing dengan tindakan mendadak dari Jinki tadi, masih berusaha menurunkan tenaganya akibat emosi tadi, kemudian dikagetkan dengan kilat sialan itu dan tiba – tiba Jinki menariknya untuk melompati tembok dan pohon.

Belum sempat Jiyeon menormalkan nafasnya, kembali Jinki menariknya melompati pohon demi pohon hingga sampai di tempat asal kilat ungu tadi. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat. Sepi, hanya kepulan asap tebal yang mungkin efek dari kilat tadi yang tersisa dijalan itu.

"ah sial ! apa tadi ?" Jinki menendang kaleng didepannya.

Srekk,,, srrekk,,,

Sebuah suara dari belakang mereka, membuat Jiyeon dengan sigap menoleh kebelakang, terus waspada menunggu bayangan yang mulai muncul dari asap yang tak kunjung menghilang.

"bos..." suara dari bayangan itu.

"KAI !" pekik Jinki begitu melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik asap tersebut. "kau ? tidak apa – apa Kai?" Jinki berlari menghampiri pegawainya tersebut.

"gwenchana. Tapi Dongwoon..."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Close._ Tulisan yang terpampang didepan pintu Lovey Dovey Caffe. Sengaja ditutup, hari ini ada rapat kecil dikafe itu. Jinki mengumpulkan semuanya, cukup sulit meyakinkan Jiyeon agar mau ikut berkumpul seperti ini, karena Jinki tau Jiyeon masih tidak mau bertemu dengan Chunji dan Kibum dulu. Tapi, masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan lebih penting dari itu.

Chunji duduk disamping noonanya, seakan tidak mau kehilangan noonanya lagi ia terus memegang lengan noonya itu. Chunji terlalu takut dengan Appanya. Disebelah Jiyeon ada Jinki yang sibuk menginterogasi Kai, si saksi mata kejadian semalam. Hye Eun dan Kibum yang duduk didepan Jiyeon hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Kai dengan seksama.

"jadi ada dua orang yang membawa Dongwoon ?" Jinki bertanya lagi

"ne, tapi siapa mereka aku tidak tau, yang jelas... kekuatan mereka terlalu besar untukku"

"Kim Jonghyun dan Choi Minho. Sialan mereka !" Jiyeon mengumpat kesal mengingat siapa dua orang yang diceritakan oleh Kai, dua oranga yang semalam menyerang Dongwoon secara mendadak kemudian membawanya pergi, dua orang yang membuat Jiyeon dihukum.

"setidaknya kau bisa membantu Dongwoon untuk lari atau apalah" Hye Eun ikut berbicara

"tidak bisa, aku baru sadar setelah mendengar suara hantaman keras dari jalan menuju rumahku, lalu aku menuju tempat itu Dongwoon sudah terkapar lemah dan mereka berdua membawa Dongwoon menghilang entah kemana. Aku tidak bisa melacaknya" Kai terlihat begitu lesu. Akhirnya anak itu berekspresi juga.

"tapi kenapa harus Dongwoon sih, apa yang mereka cari dari Dongwoon" keluh Hye Eun

"eh bodoh ! tentu saja mereka membawa Dongwoon karena Dongwoon itu kaum Esprada, ckk katanya kau itu kaum Zachsoulcine kenapa sampai tidak tau tentang itu" Jiyeon menatap Hye Eun kesal. Melihat Key yang sejak datang tadi terus dekat dengan Hye Eun mungkin membuat Jiyeon kembali emosi.

"ya setidaknya jangan mengatai Hye Eun bodoh. Mana sopan santunmu sebagai orang terpandang disini eoh ? " Key membela Hye Eun.

"aahh... Chunji dengar ya, kesalahan besar kau memminta bantuan padanya untuk mencariku. Namja didepan kita itu munafik. Ara ?" Chunji hanya mengangguk lemah menuruti perkataan noonanya yang mulai panas.

"sudah, bisa kita kembali berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk menolong Dongwoon ?" Jinki dengan lembutnya menenangkan Jiyeon dan Key.

"tapi bagaimana bisa mencari mereka, sedangkan Kai saja tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka." Key membuat keadaan semakin terpuruk lagi

"noona bilang mereka itu Jonghyun hyung dan Minho hyung kan ? kemana lagi mereka mau bersembunyi kalai bukan di MelzTown" terang Chunji

Semua yang ada disana serempak menoleh kearah Chunji, menatap anak itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Aahh Chunji memberikan jalan keluar bagi yang lainnya.

"wooaa... pemikiranmu lebih jernih dari pada noonamu" Key mendekati menepuk pundah Chunji bahagia. Dan yang dibicarakan hanya mendelik kearah Key.

"wahahaa calon adik iparku memang pintar ya. Daebak !" Jinki berseru gembira dari tempatnya, kini semua bergantian memandang Jinki yang masih tertama bahagia membuat mata sipitnya menghilang.

"oppa sehat ?" Hye Eunmengangkat sebelah alisnya, mamandang Jinki curiga.

"sehat, aku selalu sehat kok" Jinki menoleh kesampingnya, mendapati Jiyeon sudah memberinya death glare besar dan menyakitkan, Jinki hanya tersenyum garing pada Jiyeon.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Brraakk**_... sudah kesekian kalinya namja berambut merah itu terhempas didinding dingin, tulang punggungnya benar – benar remuk.

"DIMANA KUNCI ITU KAU SIMPAN HAH ?" namja berwajah tirus membentaknya lagi. Tapi namja yang kini tergeletak lemah masih saja tidak mau membuka mulut, hanya memandang namja berwajah tirus itu dengan perasaan benci.

"wae ? masih tidak terima dengan peristiwa waktu itu ? ckk... senang ya kali ini bisa mnghajarmu habis - habisan"

"dendam pribadimu bisa disimpan dulukan. Cari cara lain utnuk memaksanya membuka mulut, ayo keluar" namja bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri dipintu menyuruh namja berwajah tirus itu untuk segera keluar.

Dingin. Sakit. Perih.

Itu yang kini dirasakan Dongwoon, tergeletak tak berdaya didalam sebuah ruang hampa. Gelap. Ia tidak tau ini malam atau siang, tidak ada ventilasi diruang yang mengurungnya kini.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hye Eun POV

Asap, pasir, panas. Hanya itu yang kutemui ketika masuk kedalam MelzTown. Sebuah kota kering, benar – benar sangat kering. Sejak pertama masuk kekota ini sama sekali aku tidak menemui satu tumbuhanpun, hanya ada rumah – rumah kuno.

Kami terus menyusuri jalan berpasir ini, hingga sampai didepan sebuah kastil tinggi. Kastil tua, bangunannya hampir hancur, temboknya retak disana sini. Dan hei,,, akhirnya aku menemukan tumbuhan juga, yaa walaupun itu hanya pohon tanpa daun sama sekali. Tempat apa sih ini ? MelzTown, kupikir yang namanya kota akan terlihat seperti kota biasanya, tapi ini ? kurasa ini tempat pengasingan atau kota mati.

"ini ? kau bisa merasakannya Kai" Kibum menunjuk kastil tua itu, memerintahkan Kai intuk merasakan keberadaan seseorang

"aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia... sama sekali tidak bisa jelas terdeteksi"

"masuk saja, kalaupun kosong bisa cari tempat lain" Chunji memberi saran lagi. Hei aku rasa anak ini cukup cerdas dan banyak tau mengenai tempat – tempat asing.

"hmm, oke kita masuk kesana"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~TBC~

_Preview next part :_

_"dugaanku tidak salah kan"_

_"kalau kau sigap semua juga tidak akan jadi seperti ini bodoh !"_

_"arrhh mataku,,,, aku tidak bisa melihat apa - apa."_

_"eksekusi secepatnya, dan segera selesaikan drama ini"_

_"ini masalahku, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya pulanglah"_

kyaaa~~ gimana ? pendek ya ? mian gak maksimal soalnya bikinnya juga burur - buru, ditagihin mulu sih sama anak kecil gak sabaran XDv


End file.
